Hekili a Me Uila
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot: [Thunder and Lightning]. Steve has always wondered why Kono has such a thing for storms, but now, with her help, he's beginning to understand why.


**Author's Note: _Wow._ I could not possibly thank you all enough for the overwhelming response I received for "Boards". The favorites, the follows, every single review, whether signed or anonymous...it all put a smile on my face because of how kind and supporting you guys have been in welcoming me to the fandom. I love it already so thank you again, and I definitely cannot wait to hear what you guys think of this little gem. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.**

* * *

She has a thing for storms.

Not tsunamis or hurricanes or anything life-altering like that, but Kono loves the sound of a heavy rain and the occasional grumble of thunder. There's really nothing quite like it, nothing that can compare to the way her skin hums with every angry roar of the sky above. Light flashes behind their closed eyes as they lie together in Steve's bed, his sheets pulled over their heads in a sort of makeshift sanctuary.

Steve is contemplating drifting off to sleep after the loveliest of days, his arms wrapped securely around Kono's waist, when he feels her lips tickling his pulse point. Then his Adam's apple. Then his jaw. He chuckles against her own sun-kissed skin – there are miles of it, and he wants to worship every single inch – before breathing out a warm sigh. "Yes, Miss Kalakaua?"

Her resulting smile is the most radiant he had ever seen. "It turns out that I'm not as tired as I thought I was," she says simply, dark brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Oh, yeah?" He graciously lets her straddle his thighs, her hands going to his hard chest for support. For a long moment, he is entranced by the way her hair falls around them in curtains of soft brown silk as she leans in, hiding them from the storm clouds and the rain and –

He groans a little against her lips as she teases him with the beginnings of a deeply passionate kiss. She does this thing that just about drives him insane, letting her lips flirt with his then torturously pulling away ever so slowly, her gaze on his, before he can flip them and pin her against the mattress. "And what if I'm the one who needs some beauty sleep?"

"Then you're not being very convincing, sailor," Kono retorts; and it's true, because a hand has now managed to tangle in her hair and pull her closer and _God_, he really never gets tired of this.

"That's because _you_ are too good at the art of persuasion, wahine."

"That's funny," she hums against the sensitive spot below his ear. "I wonder who I learned all my tricks from."

"Stop talking," Steve urges lowly, his voice smooth like aged whiskey. He's already impatient, just like her, and a jolt of liquid heat floods her veins at the simple order, so Kono can't keep the seduction from her tone when she answers.

"Yes, sir." He's already told her once not to call him Boss in bed – or ever, really, because he likes the sound of his given name on her tongue a little too much – but she does know that the whole elicit, _scintillating_ idea of her being his subordinate makes her favorite Navy SEAL's knees a little weak and his body tense with pleasure. So yeah, she doesn't exactly shy away from addressing him in that manner.

Thunder claps loudly above their heads, only barely masking the deep-seated groan of ecstasy that tumbles from Kono's lips as their clothes are shed and finally, _finally,_ with sweltering hot encouragements and praise, he joins them and slides home.

"God, you really love this, don't you?" Steve pants, already setting a dizzying pace and man, she knows she's not going to last very long. She's a vision, an angel, hovering above him and taking the reins. He likes taking control, not that that's any surprise, but he supposes that just this once – and okay, a couple hundred times after this – he can let Kono be in charge.

He's certainly not complaining.

Her hair spills down her bare, perfectly tanned back as she tosses her head back and even he can feel it now; he's hitting _that_ spot, and if the glassy look in her gorgeous eyes is any indication, Kono is seconds away from falling to pieces in the most delicious of ways.

It's that knowledge that spurs him on forward, and in a heartbeat, Steve hitches one of her legs higher up on his hips, so high that it feels so impossibly good and he can no longer tell if that's lightning or if he's just seeing stars and –

_"Oh! Steven, yes!"_

She comes with an inaudible scream – inaudible only because of the sharp clap of lightning and the roar of thunder not even a mile outside their door. Not even five seconds pass before he's right there with her, blissfully spent as he uses all of his night to prevent from crushing her with his weight as his arms go out. He is in Heaven, he thinks, even though he can't really think because his mind has shorted permanently and is not recovering – especially not as Kono curls up at his side, whispering _"mahalo"_ before kissing his cheek and pulling him into that lovely world of dreams and uninterrupted sleep with her.

It's in that moment that he realizes _he_ has a thing for storms, too.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thoughts? Seeing as I just started season three, I'm starting to get a better feel for the characters, and I really hope you guys are seeing that in my writing. Just like with "Boards" and "Aloha Au Ia 'Oe", your feedback is always extremely appreciated, so thank you in advance!**


End file.
